Organization XIII's Tyros
by LizluvsSpongebob
Summary: I know many fans have wondered what working with Organization XIII would be like. This is how I imagine it would be. Not a crazy fangirl fic, I promise. Enjoy!


"So…how is it possible that Elizabeth and Namine both have the same powers? You know…the whole manipulating memories thing," I asked my superior, Zexion. We were in the basement floors in Castle Oblivion, with Sora and Riku having just arrived.

"Who knows? That is what I've been trying to figure out myself. Elizabeth has a heart and yet she still possesses the same powers as Namine," Zexion said quietly. "It's very…peculiar."

"Should we ask Vexen to look into that? He's a scientist, after all," I suggested.

"You know how Vexen is. He's stubborn. He won't work on anything if it doesn't capture his interest."

"I have another question, if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"How come the Organization wants people with hearts to be working under them? Are you planning to manipulate our memories, too?"

"I don't understand that either. But I believe that the Superior wants us to learn how to mimic emotions. And what better than to learn that from a 'somebody'?"

The Cloaked Schemer turned around to face me. "By the way, that reminds me. I have a card for Axel. Take it to him and tell him to give it to Sora." He handed me the card.

"Okay. He should be on the 13th floor, right?" I asked, looking at the card.

Zexion nodded and I left to find the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

**xXx**

I opened the door to the 13th floor, only to find Marluxia, his apprentice Heather, and Namine. But no Axel in sight. I saw Marluxia talking to Namine so I approached Heather instead.

"Hey, do you know where Pyro's at?"

She laughed. "Do you mean Axel or Nelly?"

I smiled. "Axel," I replied. "Zexion wanted me to give him this." I held up the card.

"He should be on the 12th floor, with Larxene," she shuddered. I giggled, knowing very well why she reacted that way at the mention of the Savage Nymph.

"Alright then. Thanks!" I said. "Oh and by the way, it'd be cool if you dyed your hair pink. You know, to match Marluxia's!"

She laughed again at this. "I would, but it wouldn't match my skin tone. For now, I'll settle for the uniforms."

"True. There okay," I replied, looking down at our apparel(which consisted of simple black shoes and pants with a black long-sleeved, button-up shirt).

"See you around, then!" I waved and descended to the 12th floor.

Sure enough, Axel was there with Nelly, his apprentice, and Larxene with her assistant(someone I didn't know personally). I walked into the room, passing Nelly who was sitting down with a rather glum look on her face. Quite unusual for her. She was usually hyper.

"Well, well. What are you doing topside?" Axel asked.

"I came to give you this." I threw the card in his direction. He caught it and examined it.

"From Zexion," I added. "He said to give it to Sora. Make good use of it." Not waiting for an answer, I left to the door, back to the basement floors.

**xXx**

When I got back to the lower levels of the castle, I saw Zexion still standing there, now accompanied by Lexaeus and his apprentice.

"Did you give him the card?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, slumping against the wall. A dark portal appeared. It was Vexen, accompanied by Oscar, his assistant.

I paid no interest in his conversation with Zexion and Lexaeus. Oscar said a quiet 'Hey' to me and I nodded back. Vexen wasn't the most pleasant person in the world and neither was Oscar. I figured it was a good match.

He then left suddenly, saying something about his 'Riku Replica'.

Zexion turned to me. "Did you hear any of that."

"No. Vexen's experiments don't really catch my attention."

"Then, I have something I need you to do for me. But first---" He turned to Lexaeus and said something to him in a low voice. The Silent Hero nodded and disappeared as well.

"What did you need for me to do?" I asked, approaching Zexion.

"Marluxia seems to be plotting against the Organization," he said. "I need you to give him this, from Vexen." He gave me a small folder and three cards. "Tell him---" And that's where my alarm woke me up.

**A/N: Yeah, this was all a dream I had last night. When I told my friends about it, they convinced me to post it as a fanfic. Of course a little editing to the speech and more description was added. And I never put my name because my name is Elizabeth, too. I didn't want any confusion between me and the Elizabeth in this story(who is actually a friend I call Namine). By far, this is the best KH dream I've had!**

**If you'd like it to turn into a multi-chaptered story, send it in a review. If I get enough reviews, you can be an assistant for an Organization member! Space is limited to the rest of the 9 members(Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, and Vexen are taken in this story). Just send your description and name(no Japanese names like Itzumi or Yuki, just normal names or an anagram of your real name). Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!!!**


End file.
